Jax's Little Rich Girl
by AaliyahUso305
Summary: Blair Cassidy is a 17 year old rich girl but she is not stuck up,she moves to Charming to get away from her money-hungry Uncle.While in Charming she meets Gemma Teller,when her car brakes down and Gemma helps her,when they get her car to Teller-Morrow she meets Jax, it love at first sight or not?
1. Chapter 1

If you know what Sons Of Anarchy is you already know what the character look like if you don't know what the look like here is a list.(Google Them)

Blair Cassidy/OC-Aly Michalka

Jax Teller-Charlie Hunnman

Gemma Teller Morrow-Katey Sagal

Clay Morrow-Ron Perlman

Bobby-Mark Boone Junior

Tig-Kim Coates

Chibs-Tommy Flanagan

Opie-Ryan Hurst

Piney-William Lucking

Juice-Theo Rossi

Half Sack-Jonny Lewis

Happy-David Labrava

Jason Cassidy/Blair's Uncle-Christopher Meloni


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's pov-I walked around the furniture store look for new furniture to put into my new house in Charming,as I was walking around I felt like somebody was following me,so I turned around and didn't see anybody so I just shook my head and continued what I was doing. After another 45 minutes I picked the furniture I wanted and paid for it after I paid for it I gave the guy my address and he told me it would all be delivered tomorrow around noon,I said thank you and left. Once I got outside I got into my truck and try to start it but it wouldn't,so I tried to start it again but it wouldn't start,so I got out of the car and lifted the hood and looked around under there and came to the reason why my car wouldn't start.

Me-you have to be kidding me,this can't be happen

After I said that a woman who look to be in her 40's walked up to me.

Woman-do you need some help with that

Me-um yeah do you know a tow place I can call so they can tow it to a auto shop for me

Woman-yeah I'm Gemma by the way

Me-hi Gemma I'm Blair

Gemma-let me call the tow truck for you

Me-thanks

While Gemma called for the tow truck I got back into my truck and got my phone,wallet and car keys,when I got out of my truck I seen Gemma was off the phone.

Gemma-tow truck will be here in 5 minutes

Me-thanks

Gemma-You must be new around here I never seen you before

Me-yeah just got here 2 days ago

After I said Gemma looked me up and down like she was trying to read me

Gemma-you running from somebody

As I was about to answer her the tow truck pulled up and this really tall guy and a skinny lanky guy out and walked to me and Gemma

Tall Guy-what's the problem Gemma

Gemma-I need you to tow Blair's truck back to the shop

Tall Guy-who's Blair

Me-that would be me Hi

Tall Guy-Hi I'm Opie,prospect hook the truck up so we can go

So the skinny lanky guy started to hook my truck up to the tow truck,it took him about 5 minutes to do it after her fnished him and Opie got back into the tow truck and left.

Me-now how am I going to get back home

Gemma-I'll take you but first we have to go to the shop so I can get some information

Me-ok

So I followed Gemma to her truck and we got into her truck and she started the truck and started to drive towards the auto shop.

Gemma-so you never answered my question,are you running from somebody

Me-not really running just getting away from family thats wants to be family for all the wrong reasons

Gemma-what do you mean

Me-well about 3 years ago my mom and dad we're out on a date one night and they got pulled over and the officer asked my dad for his id and when my dad went to get his id and the cop said my dad was reaching for gun so he shot and killed my mom and dad,so I sued the NYPD and the city of New York for wrongful death and I won 700 millon dollars and my dad's brother thinks he is entitled to most of the money but he is not

Gemma-wow babygirl I'm sorry

Me-it's ok

Gemma-come on we are here

So me and Gemma got out of her truck and she took me into this office on the other side of the auto shop,when we got into the office she hand my a form and told me to fill it out,so I started to fill out the form she gave me and as I was filling out the form the door to the offie open and I heard a voice say

M/V-ma were are the keys to the F-150 that Opie brought in

Gemma-um Blair do you still have the keys to the truck

Blair-um yeah here(taking my car key off my key ring)

After I took the key of my key ring I turned around to the voice that came from the door and I was getting ready to hand him the key when I seen the pretties blue eyes ever.

M\V-hi I'm Jax

Me-hi I'm Blair

Jax-uh can I get the key to the truck

Me-um sure sorry here(handing him the key)

Jax-thanks darlin

After Jax got my key he left the office and I turned back around to see Gemma smiling.

Me-what

Gemma-nothing come on I'll take you home

Me-thanks Gemma

So me and Gemma went back out into the lot and got into her car.

Gemma-what's your address

Me-1536 Hill St

Gemma-you live right around the coner from me

So Gemma started to drive to my house and about 15 minutes later she pulled up to my house.

Me-thanks Gemma(getting out of her car)

Gemma-you are welcome babygirl,I'll call you when your car is ready

Me-thanks(closing the door)

After that I walked up to my front door and unlocked it and went inside and locked the door,since it was getting late I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower while I was waiting for the water to warm up I started to strip out of my clothes,when the water was warm enough I got into the shower and started to wash off my body,after 30 minutes I was done so I got out and got dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts,since I wasn't hungry I just went into my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair's pov-I woke up the next morning and picked up my phone off the floor next to me and seen it was 10:15 am,so I got off the floor and folded the cover I had on the floor and picked up my pillow and put them in the closet,then I walked into my bathroom and started the shower,while I waited for the water to warm up I went back into my room and walked over to where my bag was and pick out a black sportbra,boy short underwear,a t-shirt,and a pair of skinny jeans. After I got my clothes I walked back into the bathroom,the water was warm so I stripped out of my tank top and shorts and got into the shower. After like 30 minutes I finished my shower so I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and started to dry off,when I was all the way dried off I got dressed and walked back into my room and put on a pair of socks. When I got finished I walked to the kitchen but before I could get into the kitchen a knock came on my front door,so I walked to the door and looked out the window and I see a Harley in the driveway,so I open the door and I see Jax.

Me-Jax what are you doing here

Jax-my ma wanted me to check in on you on my way to the shop,can I come in

Me-sure(backing away from the door)

So Jax came into the house and closed the door behind him.

Jax-so you just moved in

Me-yeah

Jax-ma told me you we're running from somebody

Me-so that's why you are really here

Jax-darlin I'm just trying to help

Me-well I don't need your help,so you can leave now

Jax-look darlin I really like you I just want to help,so will you let me help you please

Me-ok fine,I'm trying to get away from my uncle Jason

Jax-why

Me-because about 3 year my mom and dad were out they got pulled over and the cop asked my dad for his id so he reached for his id and the cop said he was reaching for a gun so the cop shot and killed my mom and dad,so I sued the NYDP and the city of New York for wrongful death and won and he thinks he is entitled to most of the money

Jax-darlin how much money did you win

Me-700 million

Jax-damn that's a lot of money

Me-I know

Jax-do you have any paperwork that says he isn't entitled to any of the money

Me-yeah but its in a box I just don't know which one I haven't unpacked yet

Jax-I could help you look

Me-don't you have to get to work

Jax-yeah I do but(gco by knock on the door)

Jax-who is that

Me-furniture people,they are dropping off my furniture go open the door please

Jax-fine(walking away)

Jax's pov-I walked out of Blair's kitchen and went and open the front door and I see 2 guys.

Me-can I help you

Guy 1-we must have the wrong house,we are looking for Blair

Me-you got the right house I'm her boyfriend,now once again can I help you

Guy 2-we are to drop off the furniture

Me-sure go right ahead and do you jobs

So they walked back to the truck and started to unload the furniture,after a hour they finished unloading and I tipped them and they they left I went looking for Blair and found her looking through some boxes.

Me-hey what are you doing

Blair-looking for that paper

Me-I'll help you in a minute,let me go call my ma and tell her I'm not coming in

Blair-ok

So I walked back into the kitchen and pulled my per-paid out of my pocket and dialed my ma number after 3 rings she answered it.

Gemma-Jackson where the hell are you

Me-hi to you 2 ma

Gemma-hi now answer my question

Me-I'm still at Blair's place

Gemma-so you are not coming in to the shop today are you

Me-I'm sorry ma

Gemma-whatever just bring her to the shop when you 2 are done doing whatever it is your doing,her car is ready

Me-its not like that ma,I really like her I'm not going to mess it up by fucking her after only known her for a day and a half

Gemma-whatever Jax see you later

Me-bye ma(hanging up)

After I got off the phone with my ma I walked back into the were Blair was and started to help her look for that paper she needed,after 20 minutes she said

Blair-I found it

Me-let me see that

Blair-here(handing me the paper)

Me-damn darlin this says that if he tried to ask or take the money from you he would be thrown in jail,why haven't you called the cops on him

Blair-i don't know I never looked through the paper I just knew he couldn't get any of the money

Me-come on lets go to the shop and I can have Juice look at this and make sure there are no loop holes

Blair-ok

Blair's pov-Jax folded up the paper and put it in his pocket,then we left my office room and I walked to my bedroom and put on my shoes and grab my keys and phone.I walked baack into the livingroom where Jax was and he looked over at me.

Jax-here put this on(taking off his kutte and handing me his pullover)

So I put on Jax's pullover and he put back on his kutte,then we walked out of the house and I locked it up and then walked to Jax's bike and he gave me his helmet and told me to put it on.

Me-I have to get on this thing

Jax-come on darling its fun

Me-fine

So I got on the back of Jax's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist,he turned on his bike and 10 minutes later we pulled up to the auto shop,before Jax parked his bike he had me get of the he parked it.

Me-can you please take this stupid thing off(pointing to the helmet)

Jax-ok(taking it off)

Me-thank you

Jax-go into the office with ma,I'm going to see Juice

Me-ok

So I walked into the offfice and Jax walked into the building next to the office,when I got into the offie I seen Gemma at the desk doing paperwork

Gemma-hi babygirl

Me-hi Gemma

Gemma-where's Jax

Me-he went to go see somebody named Juice

Gemma-oh well have you had lunch

Me-nope

Gemma-come lets go

Me-ok

So me and Gemma walk out of the office and towards her car but before we could get far Jax walks over.

Jax-ma where are you 2 going

Gemma-we are going to lunch so bye

Jax-wait let me talk to Blair for a minute

Gemma-fine a minute(getting in her car)

Me-what's wrong

Jax-darlin be careful ok so bad people might try to hurt you when they see you with my ma

Me-ok I will

Jax-thanks darlin(kissing me on the lips)

Me-Jax what was that for

Jax-well talk when you get back

Me-ok

So I got in the car with Gemma and we left.


End file.
